


Hombre

by DebraHicks



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: A motorcycle / drug gang fancies themselves to be a wild west gang. Things get serious when LaFiamma and Lundy go rogue to rescue a kidnapped girl from the gang.Published in Small Circle of Friends #1 5/1996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hombre

"No!" LaFiamma slammed the door behind him as he stormed from the squad room.

But Lundy was right on his heels, snapping the door open. "LaFiamma, get your Yankee butt back in here."

LaFiamma spun around to face the tall blond, finger coming up and poking him in the chest. "Look, hick, if you want to go out and get killed you go right ahead and do it! But don't expect me to help you."

The Texan took a deep breath at the flicker of reluctant concern he saw in LaFiamma's expression. Admitting that if it had been the Northerner's idea he would be just as worried, Lundy forced himself to speak calmly.

"LaFiamma, I know it's not the safest plan in the world but someone has to act as delivery boy on this case..."

"And you don't see anything wrong with just walking out in front of the kidnappers?"

A slow boil, compounded of anger over his partner's stubbornness and his own fear started along Lundy's nerves. "I see plenty wrong with it! I also don't see any other way to get those two little girls back."

The truth of his statement hit LaFiamma. The anger in the dark features faded into resentment at the kidnappers and Lundy for not giving him a choice. The man glanced away, then back up. "all right, you got me." He started down the hall. "Come on, let's get to armory."

Lundy paused, took a breath to say something and once again found himself staring at LaFiamma's finger in the middle of his chest.

"And don't tell me you aren't wearing a vest!"

"Course, I'm wearing a vest, " he said with hard sarcasm, covering the fact that he hadn't intended any such thing but not wanting LaFiamma to know that.

*****

In the fifties the strip center had been the coming thing; in the sixties in had been a haven of head shops and co-op groceries; now, it was dirty and empty, a place of sagging store fronts, boarded windows and midnight drug deals. Lundy drove the Jimmy around the back, avoiding the potholes that dotted the ancient parking lot. In the graffiti covering the wall, he spotted the symbol he had been told to look for and parked next to it.

Turning off the engine he forced himself to take a deep breath. His partner had been right to worry. For a group of kidnappers to ask for the police to make the money drop was unusual and made for a very bold enemy. Almost unconsciously he touched the wire under his left shirt pocket.

"LaFiamma?" he whispered.

"Right here," LaFiamma assured him quickly over the small earphone.

Lundy didn't say anything else. They both knew he had called for more than just a sound test. Lundy took one quick look toward the darkened doorway nearest his station. LaFiamma's dark clothes made him practically invisible in the fading light. The night was surprisingly cold and the chill in the auto started to build. Lundy tugged his coat at little closer around him. As he did an old Cadillac came around the building from the opposite direction.

"High noon, partner," he said calmly.

"I've got them," LaFiamma's voice carried faintly over the remote.

Once more checking the microphone, Lundy slid out the door, standing away from the vehicle in the bright wash of the Caddy's lights. Long, tense minutes went by before the two vehicles front side doors opened. Lundy blinked against the white lights, trying to spot something familiar in his opponents stances. Nothing struck him.

One of the men opened the back door. Relief swept over the detective as he saw two small girls scramble out of the old car followed by a third male.

"all right," LaFiamma's voice carried joyfully over the remote. "Maybe this will work."

"Course it..."

"Cop." A loud voice cut him off.

The two men approached, the third moved a little forward, herding the two girls in front of him. The coats they had been wearing were gone. In the still of the evening Lundy could hear the soft sobs of fright from the two girls. He took a deep breath, eased it out and watched the white vapor trail away. He hated cases involving kids.

"We'll have them soon," LaFiamma's voice carried to him, showing more insight than Lundy would have credited him with.

"Okay, gringo," the voice called again. "This is the deal. We send one little muchacha over. She'll bring us the money. Then you get both kids."

Lundy heard LaFiamma's snort of disbelief. "No way," the Texan answered firmly. "That gives you all the aces, amigo."

Keeping his voice level, he continued, "Here's what we're going to do. You send Rebecca to me. After she's safe, you and me meet in the middle and I swap this bag for Elizabeth."

Two voices argued by the car, then the same voice returned, "Okay, cop. I'm in a good mood tonight. We'll do it your way."

"Be careful," LaFiamma warned quietly.

The tension level in the empty parking lot grew as the smallest of the two girls was shoved roughly forward. She hesitated, eyes wide with fright as she came into the headlights glare. Lundy knew the child saw him as much of a threat as her captives. Squatting down was dangerous but he did it anyway, putting himself level with the crying blonde girl.

Smiling as cheerfully as possible, he held out his arms. "Come on, honey," he said softly. "I'm a policeman. I've come to take you home."

The girl came to a complete stop, staring at him. She looked over her shoulder at her sister, seeking guidance. Lundy considered lunging for her but was afraid she would run back into the danger like a horse seeking safety in a familiar, though burning stall. But her sister Elizabeth was 12, two years older and smart enough to know what was going on.

"Run Becky," she yelled. "Go to the policeman!"

It was all Rebecca needed. With speed only a child could manage, she whirled and threw herself into Lundy's waiting arms. He scooped her up, scrambling back to the Jimmy and putting her in the floor of the front seat. Despite the immediacy of the situation, he took the time to put a blanket around the little girl before he grabbed a plain brown satchel.

"You sit right there now, sweetheart," Lundy said quietly. "I'm gonna go get your sister."

He turned away, whispered into the microphone. "One down..."

"One to go," LaFiamma finished.

It was full dark now, making the headlights even more blinding. Lundy took a dozen steps forward, stood where the lights joined and waited. There was a moment of silence then the heavy trend of boots on concrete. A man came into the light, holding the second of their hostages by the back of the neck. Lundy's eyes swept over the man. He was shorter than Lundy, of Spanish or Mexican descent, heavy but all muscle. He was wearing no coat despite the cold and didn't seem to notice it. For one instant Lundy's eyes connected with the tattoo on his arm before flicking up and meeting the hard eyes.

"Comanchero, huh, amigo?" Lundy asked blandly.

The man only smiled, returning Lundy's stare, doing his own sizing up. Satisfied, he nodded to the cop. Only then did Lundy look at the hostage. Elizabeth too had been crying but there was anger in the small face that surprised Lundy. He found it both funny and sad to see so much emotion in one so young.

"The money, cop," the man demanded.

Knowing that to suggest he get the girl first was pushing his luck, Lundy very carefully stepped forward and handed over the satchel. The man snatched it away. Still moving carefully, Lundy reached for Elizabeth's hand - and a gun appeared in front of his face. A one word expletive exploded through the headphone. Ignoring his partner's outburst, Lundy raised his hands very slowly, shaking his head.

"This is stupid," he said calmly.

The man cocked the piece. "No, thinking we'd just take this and run was stupid. You have dye in the case, don't you, bastard?"

Over the remote, LaFiamma cursed in fluent Italian. There were indeed dye capsules in with the money. Lundy's face didn't betray that fact.

"There's nothing wrong with the case. There's no reason to keep the girl."

The man started to back away, his hand locked painfully around the girl's neck. She whimpered, large eyes staring up at Lundy.

"Call it, Lundy," LaFiamma called over the remote.

"Once the money is out of the case," the kidnapper said, "you'll get the girl."

"Lundy?" LaFiamma insisted.

Lundy took a step forward, drawn by the fear in the small child's eyes. His move startled both kidnapper and hostage. Elizabeth jumped. The man's gun came down for a second and Lundy knew with complete certainty this would be their only chance. He knew LaFiamma would see it too, could feel his partner's deadly twin guns coming up. He lunged for the girl, grabbing her tiny wrist. The gun came around, he ducked, but not fast enough. The barrel clipped him across the temple; he didn't feel the fall, only knew he was suddenly on the ground.

"Drop it! Drop it!"

LaFiamma's voice filled the darkness. With an effort Lundy managed to shove up enough to see what was happening. The kidnapper spun, putting the small girl in front of him. LaFiamma hesitated, looking for a shot. At that moment, Lundy caught movement from beside the car. He went for his gun but the second man got a shot off over the roof. The shot missed LaFiamma as he dodged back but his move gave the gang leader a clear shot.

"No!" Lundy choked.

The bullet slammed into LaFiamma, knocking him backwards; he hit the wall, held there for a moment in surprise before sliding slowly down to the cold pavement. Vaguely, Lundy realized he was completely open but all he could do was stare at his downed partner. He jerked his head up as the Caddie's engine roared to life. He barely had time to swing his legs out of the huge cars way as the kidnappers and their small victim vanished into the winter night.

Sirens filled the dark, heading for Lundy's location. Somehow he got up. It took more strength then he thought he had to go to the Jimmy first. Rebecca Miller was still hiding in the floor, crying. He tried to smile at her, winced as it pulled on the cut that was bleeding slowly down his cheek.

Grabbing the microphone, he said clearly, "92-18. Officer down. Kidnappers are headed east on Lilac in a blue '84 Cadillac. Officer down, my location." He hung the microphone up, swaying a little under the growing headache.

Patting Rebecca, he said softly, "You just stay there, honey. I'll be back."

With his duty to the girl and the job done, he turned and staggered across to the still form of his partner. Lundy held on to a single thought in the five yards across the old parking lot. LaFiamma was wearing a vest. Lundy knew that didn't guarantee survival but for the eternity it took to reach LaFiamma he refused to consider anything else. LaFiamma was flat on his back, spread-eagle in the broken glass and blown up sand. Lundy went to his knees, reaching for LaFiamma's wrist and looking for blood at the same time. He didn't realized he was holding his breath until the reality of the steady pulse reached him. He took a deep breath. There was no blood and LaFiamma's breathing sounded normal. Lundy sat down with a thump.

"Damn, LaFiamma," he complained to the unconscious officer.

Lt. Beaumont and two uniform officers barreled around the corner of the building, the ambulance right behind them.

*****

LaFiamma moved slowly for the ringing phone, painfully reminded to be careful of his bruised ribs. While he frequently complained about vests, as did Lundy, right now he had nothing but appreciation for the one he'd been wearing. The bruising was bad but he wouldn't be around to feel it without the vest.

"Yeah?" he said shortly into the phone.

"Hey," Lundy said with a note of cheerfulness. "Glad to see your up and about, Sleeping Beauty."

"Watch that!" LaFiamma warned, careful to keep the smile out of his voice. "I was only down for a couple of minutes."

"Oh, yeah, that's why the doc told you to stay still for a day or so, is it?"

Wanting to get off the subject, LaFiamma said with a sigh, "What can I do for you, Lundy?"

"Not much." An odd note crept into Lundy's voice. "I'm just gonna be gone a day or so and wanted to see you were all right before I left."

LaFiamma sat up, a little faster than he should have, causing him to take a short breath. "Leaving? How can you leave when we're still on the Miller case?" he demanded hotly.

"The doctor put us both on sick leave, remember?" Lundy said harshly, obviously liking it as much as LaFiamma. "Since we can't do anything for two days I want to check... take care of a couple of things."

Suspicion made LaFiamma clench the receiver a little tighter. "Lundy, what are you thinking?"

"LaFiamma," Lundy returned with a great show of patience. "This is the last time I worry 'bout you. I'll call you when I get back."

The line clicked dead. For a minute LaFiamma mindlessly held the receiver as he tried to figure out what his stubborn partner could be up to; every instinct he'd developed over the year of being partnered with the Texan told him Lundy was onto something. He hit the speed dial for headquarters, immediately cut it off. If he called in, Lt. Beaumont would get suspicious, which might put both of them in trouble. LaFiamma smiled, the place to find out what his partner knew was not always headquarters.

*****

"You don't know where he could be headed?" LaFiamma asked again.

"I done told you, Joe, I ain't Levon's keeper," Chicken said shortly, wandering away to tend another customer.

LaFiamma sighed, thoughtfully took another bite of his bar-b-que sandwich. His feeling of worry was getting worse. The large black man behind the counter must have sensed it; Joe looked up to find him standing in front of him.

"Levon didn't give you any idea about what he had in mind?" Chicken questioned.

"Damn Texan," LaFiamma cursed, "never tells me anything."

Silence fell as once more Chicken had to move off. The sounds of the restaurant became strong and noticeable around LaFiamma. The scrape of a stool being pulled out next to him shifted his attention away from the morose study of his lunch. A tall blonde woman had taken the seat, flashing a quick smile at Bobby, Chicken's lunch time help. Despite thoughts for his partner's safety LaFiamma smiled in appreciation. He then the tattoo on her upper arm.

"Good tattoo," he mumbled softly, remembering Lundy's words. There had been something in the way he'd said that, identifying the type of marking.

"Chicken!" LaFiamma came to his feet, moving the length of the bar to find the proprietor. The man turned, ready to chastise him for interrupting a customer. But LaFiamma wasn't in any mood to be chastised.

"What do you know about a something called comoranchos?" The name didn't sound right but it was as close as he could remember.

Chicken laughed. "You mean comancheros?"

"Yeah, that's it," LaFiamma agreed. "What is that?"

"Once it was a group of renegade whites, Mexicans and Comanches, that raided along the Texas-Mexican border." Chicken turned very serious. "Now it's a gang, sort of combination motorcycle gang and drug smugglers."

"Damn, damn," LaFiamma suddenly knew where Lundy had gone. But it didn't make any sense. "How do I find them?"

As if reading his mind, Chicken answered with a question. "You think Levon has gone after the gang?"

"He identified one of the kidnappers as having the tattoo of a comanchero," LaFiamma confirmed.

Chicken looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Hang on. I gotta make a call."

Lundy sat on his impatience, finishing his sandwich without tasting it. It took less than fifteen minutes according to this watch, but it was a lifetime according to his nerves. When Chicken returned his grim look did nothing to relieve LaFiamma's unease. The big man lay a scribbled note on the bar.

"The gang has a "ranch" just outside Cordele." He shoved the paper to LaFiamma. "It's about two hours drive to Cordele."

LaFiamma grabbed the paper, was off his stool and on the way to the door, ignoring the protest of his ribs. "I can get there in one."

"Hold it boy!" Chicken yelled. "You can make Cordele in one but from there it's bike, 4-wheel or horse for another 20 miles. That thing of yours bottoms out on thick paint lines."

LaFiamma said quietly, "Lundy's Jimmy is in the shop; it took a hit in the radiator."

"He probably took that old Ford truck that sometimes runs," Chicken reminded him. "And his horse."

"Okay," LaFiamma said quickly. "I just need to catch him before he hits the dirt roads." Looking up he said, "If this is all a wild goose chase, I'll call you. If it isn't, and you don't hear from me in 24 hours, call..."

"Lt. Beaumont," Chicken finished.

Once more LaFiamma started out. Behind him he heard Chicken yell, "Good luck, boy!"

*****

Slowing, Lundy pulled the overheated old truck into the deserted gas station. To the west a single rutted dirt road lead off into the rolling scrub. He eased to the side of the building, parking the truck and trailer out of sight. The truck chugged twice before shutting down. Lundy only hoped it would get him home once all this was over. With a sigh he climbed out, went around to the trailer. After the two and a half hour drive he would have to let Fooler have a break before they hit the trail.

"How you doing, old son?" he asked the horse as he lowered the back gate.

The horse backed out and sniffed the air. He nickered and Lundy was startled to hear an answering nicker from behind the old, wood building. He whirled around, and a familiar figure came around the corner, leading a horse.

"Howdy, pardner," LaFiamma said in a terrible Texas accent.

For a long moment, Lundy could only stare. His transplanted partner was dressed in jeans, a new light blue western shirt and a medium weight denim jacket; a pair of motorcycle boots completed the outfit. Most surprisingly was the fact that he was holding the reins of the small paint gelding's bridle. Lundy knew immediately what was going on.

"LaFiamma, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

LaFiamma crossed his arms in front of him. "Me? I'm the one that should be asking that question. What the hell are we doing out here? If you think this gang has the kid why didn't you just tell..."

"It ain't that easy, LaFiamma," Lundy replied sharply. Glancing nervously at the ground then back up, he said, "Look this would take a long time to explain. I can get Elizabeth back. But I have to do it alone."

"No way," LaFiamma said firmly. "You aren't going anywhere without me."

"And how are you going to stop me?" Lundy demanded, his anger flaring beyond any respect for what his partner was trying to do. "You ain't even suppose to be out of bed."

"Well, I am, and I'm here and I'm going so you might as well explain it to me."

Lundy turned, with a quick move he tied Fooler to the trailer and started to get his tack out of the truck bed. "I don't have time to explain, LaFiamma."

"Then you can do it on the way," LaFiamma said with exaggerated sarcasm-tinged patience.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna take you?" Lundy snapped a lunge line to Fooler's halter.

"I'll follow you," LaFiamma said a little smugly.

Lundy turned around, pointed to the horse LaFiamma had somehow obtained. "You're gonna keep up with us on that?" he asked in disbelief.

Doubt flashed into his partner's blue eyes. And for the first time Lundy saw the picture the Northerner presented. Here was the consummate city boy, standing there in a loose approximation of riding clothes, holding a horse that he didn't know how to ride, prepared to follow Lundy anywhere with or without an explanation. His anger died in a sudden rush of reluctant friendship and he smiled.

"Hell, LaFiamma, you'll probably fall off in the first twenty feet."

Sensing his victory but not understanding it, LaFiamma said, "I rode him before I bought him."

Lundy started Fooler toward an open patch of grass. "Yeah, well, riding a few minutes in a pen is not the same as the four hours you're about to do."

Out of the corner of his vision he saw the look of dismay that colored his friend's expression.

*****

Two hours later, when he pulled them into a small gully for a break, Lundy was beginning to regret his decision. While LaFiamma's riding was not bad as he had expected, Lundy could see the pain etching deep lines around his partner's eyes. Easing off Fooler, he considered lending a hand to LaFiamma but decided it probably wouldn't be accepted. Even after a year together LaFiamma could still be reluctant about taking help. With an inward grin, he admitted he had the same tendency. Lundy watched the man climb slowly off and sit down in the meager shade. He took the saddle off Fooler then did the same for LaFiamma's horse.

After a minute of tired silence, LaFiamma glanced at Lundy from under the brim of his borrowed baseball cap. "I'm going to regret this ride tomorrow, aren't I?"

Lundy smiled in sympathy. "Not tomorrow. Next day. Don't know why but it takes a day to really hit." Concern took over. "You look awful, LaFiamma."

"Thanks," LaFiamma said shortly. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on? You've put it off for two hours."

Sighing, Lundy said, "This gang fancies itself a bunch of renegades, like the original comancheros. They were a group..."

"Chicken told me."

"These kids like to think they're Apaches."

"Are any of them?" LaFiamma asked innocently.

"Hell, LaFiamma, they wouldn't know an Apache if he kicked 'em in the ass. What they think they know they learned from television westerns."

"So," LaFiamma said sharply, "what does that all mean to you, me and Elizabeth?" He started a little as his new mount moved closer, dropping his head toward the Italian.

"He wants to be scratched," Lundy volunteered.

Tentatively, LaFiamma reached out and scratched the horse's white nose. "Go on."

Taking a minute to consider how much to tell LaFiamma, Lundy finally said, "They're not going to give her back. But they will sell her."

LaFiamma came around fast, startling the horses. "Sell? Jesus, Lundy, she's only 12!"

"Yeah, I know. But there are places." He paused, careful of the next part. "But I think I can get them to sell her to me, under the right circumstances."

"We'd better go. We need to be there before dark." He stood, came around LaFiamma's horse and cinched the saddle down. "I'll show you how to do this, if'n you want."

When he turned, LaFiamma was standing in front of him. The Northerner poked him in the chest. "What aren't you telling me? What right circumstances?"

"Get on," Lundy ordered. "I'll tell you, let's just get moving."

LaFiamma moved to the saddle, held the stirrup and tried to swing up; he didn't make it, falling against the warm leather with a gasp. Lundy grabbed his arm.

"Damn, LaFiamma," he said again, "you should be in bed."

"Would you stop telling me that! Just help me up," LaFiamma gasped.

The fact that LaFiamma was asking for help normally would have gained him a quick quip but Lundy could see how bad it was and knew how bad it was going to get.

"Bend your knee," he said. LaFiamma looked puzzled, but complied. "Grab the horn."

With a practiced move, Lundy threw LaFiamma into the saddle. He didn't even think about the pat he gave the man's leg. With a quick move, he mounted and started back down the trail, leading the way as he had been for the whole trip.

Lundy slowed Fooler down to ride next to LaFiamma. "The gang has a... challenge, an honor thing. I'll offer to buy Elizabeth on being able to meet their challenge. They can't refuse."

He could feel his partner's wide eyes on him. It didn't take long for LaFiamma's anger and worry to explode. He pulled back on the reins, jerking his horse to a stop. "Challenge? What kind of challenge?"

"I dunno know," Lundy answered honestly. "It can change." Wryly, he added, "Depends on what the last TV show was they watched."

The sharp blue eyes regarded him intently. "Are you fucking crazy? They idiots could think of a hundred ways to kill you under that..."

Lundy spun the horse to face the other man. "There is always a chance to get though it!"

"How do you know that?" LaFiamma demanded.

"Because I spent eight weeks undercover with this gang. I know how they work," he snapped.

"Undercover?" LaFiamma said in disbelief. "They know you!"

"They'll know we're cops anyway, so it doesn't matter a tinker's damn," Lundy said sarcastically. "Now, we have come this far, so you had better either turn around now or let me finish it!"

He whirled Fooler around, nudging him into a trot. Behind him he heard LaFiamma let out a startled yelp as his horse followed suit.

*****

For the life of him he couldn't understand why anyone thought horseback riding was enjoyable. With an inward sigh, LaFiamma knew it was just as much him as the horse. His ribs pounded with each step, his back was tight with the pressure of shielding his ribs and his head was killing him. Worse still a cold silence had built between the two of them since they had started the second ride. LaFiamma didn't like it, it left him too much to think about. He wanted to say something but asking how much further didn't seem like a good idea.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked into the silence.

Lundy looked back over his shoulder. "What's wrong with who, LaFiamma?" he asked in exasperation.

"My horse," LaFiamma explained.

LaFiamma could see the almost smile that touched the Texan's tanned face. "He's too short for you. He's got a big head..."

"He looks like a dog I use to own," LaFiamma said defensively.

He was about to add to his protest when Lundy's hand came sharply up. LaFiamma went instantly silent and alert, almost reached for his guns. Lundy stopped and LaFiamma came up next to him. In the small ravine below them were two ramshackled wooden buildings with pitted and curling tin roofs. Spread out around the building were a motley assortment of motorcycles, old cars, smoldering fires and several army tents. Laughter and loud voices, in Spanish and English drifted up to them. There was no sign of Elizabeth Miller.

LaFiamma whipped his cap off, combed his fingers through his dark hair. If he was going to die it wasn't going to be in a Texas Rangers baseball cap. "Now what?"

Lundy looked over at him, his lips a tight line. Without a word he signaled Fooler and started straight down into the camp. After only a seconds hesitation, LaFiamma followed. Within seconds he heard the shout of warning go through the camp. His nerves tightened up he waited for the bullets he knew would be aimed at them. Nothing happened.

They rode directly to the first building. The gang formed a line on either side of them, banishing weapons without fear. Three men came out of the patched together slant wood building. There were dressed in military surplus with bandannas wrapped around their heads. LaFiamma was surprised at the variety; one was blonde with long braids, the other two were darker complected though one had blue eyes. The absurd thought that it was a politically correct gang came to mind and he almost smiled at it. The assault rifles and machetes they were carrying stopped him. He glanced at Lundy, hoping to gain some clue as to their plan. His partner's gaze remained completely neutral as he pulled to a stop in front of the men.

Without dismounting, Lundy said, "I've come for the girl."

Two of the men glanced at the one in the middle. He was tall, thin, with a scar that cut across one blue eye. With a wide smile, he asked, "What girl?"

Lundy shifted impatiently in the saddle. "Look, amigo," he said harshly. "I'm tired and cold. I've come to buy the girl."

To LaFiamma's immense surprise, Lundy reached into this denim coat and pulled out a large envelope. He tossed it to the ground in front of the leader. The tall man and Lundy locked gazes. The man gestured one of the others retrieved the money and handed it to the blond. The leader took it, flipping through it casually. LaFiamma stared, wondering where the hell his partner had gotten the cash.

Looking back up at Lundy, the man said, "What is to keep us from just killing the two of you and keeping this?"

LaFiamma had been wondering the same thing. Beside him, Lundy replied firmly, "Because I call "challenge."

The three straightened suddenly, shock running across the line of faces. From the crowd around them LaFiamma heard the surprise echoed, along with a few hoots of laughter. LaFiamma waited. He expected more questions, expected them to demand how Lundy knew about it, or why they should honor it for a gringo. Instead the leader cast a quick glance toward the other two then nodded.

"Get down," he ordered.

They swung down, LaFiamma doing his best to cover the stiffness in his back and legs. For the first time since their arrival, Lundy's brown eyes met his. The assurance was quick and invisible to anyone else. It didn't make LaFiamma feel much better. Two men came forward and took the reins of their mounts, leading them to an empty corral behind two of the tents. The two detectives followed the man into the building.

The interior was dark despite the bright, old blankets that covered walls and floor. An ice chest, a pallet of bedrolls and a cook stove were the only other items in the room. The leader said something to one of his men and the man left through the backdoor. Turning around the man sat down on one of the blankets, gestured for them to do the same. Lundy sank easily to the ground, while LaFiamma took a little longer to get down.

"How do you know about the challenge?" The tone was curious, not angry which made LaFiamma feel a little better.

Lundy shrugged. "I just know."

The man snorted but didn't pursue it. Instead he leaned over and opened the ice chest. "Beer?"

To LaFiamma's surprise, Lundy held out his hand and said, "Don't mind if I do."

LaFiamma thought of refusing but decided for now he would follow Lundy's lead. Through his aches the whole situation had taken on an unreal quality. He accepted the drink. As the man handed LaFiamma the can he glanced at Lundy.

"You're cops." It was not a question.

Lundy merely nodded and the man smiled. Before anything else could be said, the other man returned, holding a baseball cap upside down. The leader rose. Lundy followed him up and with a barely contained grunt of pain, so did LaFiamma. Taking the cap from the man, the leader held it out toward them.

"Choose," he ordered.

For the first time, LaFiamma saw confusion on Lundy's face. The Texan stiffened. "Choose what?" he asked suspiciously.

"There are two pebbles, light and dark. Dark takes the challenge. Choose."

LaFiamma was startled for a moment. He'd been under the impression that he would have to stand by helplessly and watch Lundy face the danger alone. Now, it seemed he had a fifty-fifty shot at being the one to take the test. Remembering the pain of watching Szabo die, LaFiamma knew he would rather risk it himself than see it happen to his partner. He reached for the hat.

Lundy grabbed his wrist with bruising strength. "No way in hell am I letting you do that!"

"You heard the man..." LaFiamma started.

Spinning toward an obviously amused comanchero, Lundy said firmly, "I issued the challenge - I'm the one that takes it. My friend has nothing..."

"He came with you," the leader said quietly. "You're together. You both take a chance." In a deadly tone that made the other gang member ease his gun free, he ordered, "Choose."

LaFiamma stared into Lundy's suddenly worried expression and knew the Texan's thoughts were the same as his. It didn't change his mind. He reached out and took one of the pebbles from the hat. For the first time Lundy looked nervous, glancing quickly up at LaFiamma before take his pick. As one they held their hands out and opened them.

The black pebble sat in Lundy's palm.

*****

Lundy finished his meal and looked across the small tent to where LaFiamma was sitting. Besides a quiet curse when they had drawn the pebbles, LaFiamma had been silent. With the challenge accepted they were suddenly treated like guests, given a tent for the night and a large meal of hot dogs and beans. But the silence was beginning to wear on Lundy's overly taut nerves.

"Dawn seems a little melodramatic, don't it?" he remarked casually.

LaFiamma remained silent, then glanced over. Lundy took a sharp breath at the worry in the night darkened blue eyes. More surprising though was the look of betrayal on the pale face.

"What?" he demanded.

Fire came into the Northerner's eyes. "Why didn't you let me..." He stopped but Lundy had heard enough.

He thought of dragging his partner's name out, knowing how much it annoyed him; he wanted to tell him how stupid the question was to begin with. He didn't. Instead he said, "LaFiamma, I didn't exactly have any say in the matter!"

He crawled to the entrance of the sagging tent, stared out at the activity taking place. After a minute, he turned back to the brunette. LaFiamma was still angry.

"Joe," Lundy said softly. LaFiamma looked up, obviously surprised by the use of his first name. Lundy held the gaze of the man who had become very important to his life. "Hell, LaFiamma, if I had known they would give you shot at it, I wouldn't have even brought you."

The truth was reflected back at him from the haggard face. Finally, LaFiamma nodded, acknowledging that he would have done the same.

"You look terrible," Lundy observed.

The spark returned to LaFiamma's expression. "Would you quit worrying about me!" He fell silent, slightly ashamed of his outburst. "Sorry."

"It's okay, man."

The quiet this time was not as deep but it was tinged with concern. LaFiamma gave up trying to sit comfortably. With a sigh he lay down, stretching carefully out to ease the pain along his ribs.

"Lundy, what are they going to do to you?" LaFiamma asked levelly.

Lundy thought about what he'd seen outside. "I don't know."

The blue eyes met his. After a minute, LaFiamma turned away, putting his arm over his eyes. Lundy sighed, unsure of whether the other man had seen the lie or not. There was one other thing that had to be said.

"LaFiamma," Lundy regretfully called him away from the rest. "Tomorrow they'll be testing you, too."

"What?" LaFiamma struggled onto his uninjured side, looked up confused.

"They put a lot of store in not showing emotion. They'll expect that from you."

"What you're saying is," LaFiamma said carefully, "I'm suppose to stand there calmly and watch them torture you."

As calmly as he was requesting LaFiamma to be, Lundy replied, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

LaFiamma said, "I don't know if I can do that."

With a smile, Lundy said, "With your temper I know it's gonna be tougher than boot leather but..."

"I'll try," LaFiamma promised reluctantly.

He started to lay back down but Lundy interrupted once more, "One more thing. It'll take us longer to get back, what with having Elizabeth along and all. We'll need to leave as soon as we can."

He didn't go into what "and all" meant.

*****

"Holy Mother of God," LaFiamma muttered softly.

Beside him Lundy took a harsh breath, then started unbuttoning his shirt. LaFiamma whirled, grabbing his wrists.

"No fucking way! This is obscene," he said harshly. "I won't..."

Lundy broke away, grabbed LaFiamma's upper arms, brown eyes hard and cold as they bored into his. The warning from the night before forced itself passed LaFiamma's outrage. Taking a deep breath he eased out of Lundy's grip, took a step back. Lundy's hands returned to his shirt, but LaFiamma saw the tremor in them. He closed the step to his partner, laid a hand lightly on his shoulder. When Lundy looked up, LaFiamma let the concern he couldn't speak reach his eyes. Lundy nodded, put his hand on LaFiamma's shoulder for an instant.

They broke the moment and Lundy stripped off his shirt. He handed it to LaFiamma. "Hold this for me."

"No problem," LaFiamma said, surprised that his voice sounded as steady as it did.

With a quick nod, the Texan turned and walked the ten feet to where a large, rough wood cross lay on the ground. Lundy lay down, spreading his arms out along the cross beam. It took every ounce of strength for LaFiamma to not run out and drag him away from the blasphemy.

The men were fast, roping Lundy down at wrist and ankles in minutes. Four of them upended the cross, sinking the short end into a two foot hole, leaving Lundy facing his challenge upside down. While the almost forgotten religious part of LaFiamma found this less objectionable, another part of him knew it would be worse for the Texan, more disorienting. The motorcycles around him kicked over but he refused to react to the sound. The bullwhips the gang carried cracked loud over the sound of the motors. They lined up twenty yards from where Lundy waited.

Across the dusty lane leading to their victim, LaFiamma could see the gang leader watching. The man raised his hand, eyes lighting momentarily on LaFiamma. His hand came down and the first bike accelerated over the packed earth; another followed ten feet behind it. LaFiamma keep his eyes open, watched them close on the cross, whips out. Two cracks split the cold air. They zoomed passed Lundy without touching him. Lundy had never flinched. LaFiamma managed to ease his breath out, slowly took another.

Two bikes roared off, four more behind them. The hard rawhide whips sailed out, struck flesh. Lundy jerked, blood appearing in twin rows across his chest. LaFiamma jumped with him, biting his lip. Four more strikes followed, blood ran harder, dripped down onto Lundy's lean cheeks. LaFiamma could see the sweat that shone on his chest despite the winter cold.

There was a moment of quiet, the roar of the cycles suddenly far away. Lundy blinked, trying to get the blood out of his eyes. LaFiamma was staring so intently at his partner, that he didn't hear the next two bikes, jumped as the whips struck out. He watched Lundy's lips pull into a tight line, watched tears of pain fill the brown eyes.

This time he heard them coming, saw Lundy swallow in fear, saw the tremors run along his stomach. LaFiamma knew he had to do something, had to offer help. Knowing he was taking a chance on their hope of getting out even as he fought to preserve it, he said loudly, "Lundy."

Despite the shout, it shouldn't have been heard over the roar of the bikes. But Lundy looked toward him, his gaze locking with LaFiamma's. LaFiamma put all his strength into the connection he held to Lundy's eyes, telling him, ordering him to hang on. Two whips cut in but Lundy's look of fear had faded, replaced with determination and faith. LaFiamma took a deep breath as he realized all that faith was centered on him.

The bikers circled, came around; four more strikes, four more ribbons of blood decorated the fair body. But the lifeline LaFiamma had offered held; Lundy's fear was invisible, though LaFiamma could feel it echo through his own body. It was physically draining, as if Lundy were taking the strength he needed. LaFiamma stiffened breathing deep, readying for another series of blows. Behind him the roaring engines cut off.

With an effort, LaFiamma took his eyes off his partner, looked across to the tall leader. The man waved and four of the gang moved to Lundy, pulling the cross down with the same quick efficiency they had used to erect it. LaFiamma again had to fight to hold his position. He wanted to run to Lundy, needed to see how badly he was hurt. Not knowing what was expected of him, he watched the gang leader.

Once Lundy was prone, the leader looked over at LaFiamma and nodded. "You can take him to the tent."

LaFiamma was at the wounded man's side before the last word was uttered. As he knelt in the yellow dirt, the men cut the rough ropes away from Lundy's bloodied wrists. They moved away then, leaving the two detectives alone. LaFiamma got his first close look at his bloody partner.

Lundy lay still, eyes open, breathing shallow, arms still spread wide. The whips had cut crisscrossing furrows though the tanned skin and taut muscle. The wounds were bleeding freely, keeping LaFiamma from seeing how deep they went. There would be bruising as well; LaFiamma could see the force behind the cuts. Cursing at the limited help he knew he could offer, he switched his gaze to his partner's pale, sweaty face.

"Lundy?" LaFiamma whispered, afraid his voice would give away his justified concern. There was no response, no recognition in the glazed eyes.

Reaching across, being careful not to touch his wrists, LaFiamma eased Lundy's arms down, lay them beside him. When he touched Lundy's throat to check his pulse, Lundy took a shaky breath, his eyes closing for a moment. When they opened again there was awareness in the pain filled depths.

"LaFiamma?" he choked.

LaFiamma started to touch his shoulder, realized that one cut had gone along his arm. He let his hand rest in the bloody hair. "Right here."

He started to say more, was stopped as a shadow fell across him. When he looked up he was surprised to find three of the gang standing over him. One was holding a battered first aid kit, a canteen and a beer. The other two moved, reaching for Lundy. LaFiamma's first instinct was to knock them away. But he knew it would easier on Lundy if he had help moving him. LaFiamma slid his hands under Lundy's back and head, another took him from the other side and the last man picked up his legs. LaFiamma bit back a cry of pain as his ribs made themselves known for the first time since the ordeal had started.

"Joe?" Lundy called vaguely again.

Before LaFiamma could speak, Lundy lapsed into unconsciousness.

*****

Fire ripped along his nerves, jolting him awake. Lundy's hand went toward his chest as he tried to remember what was causing the agony. Someone grabbed his hand and he tried to jerk away.

"Levon!" LaFiamma's voice cut through his haze of memories.

His eyes snapped open, met the worry in the blue gaze only a few inches from his. With a groan, he dropped his hand back to his side, trying to breath, fighting to get the pain under control. A hand touched just above his wrist, taking his pulse.

Looking up in disbelief, he asked, "When... you become.. a nurse?"

"In Chicago," LaFiamma said shortly, "unlike Houston, a cop could score a few points by taking first aid classes."

"Thank you, Dr. LaFiamma," Lundy said with a groan. "How long?"

LaFiamma dipped a gaze pad into a bowl of water next to him. "Only a few minutes."

Through he could tell LaFiamma was trying to be careful, when the pad touched his broken skin, he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, sorry," LaFiamma muttered.

"LaFiamma," Lundy said shortly. "Quit with the... sorry shit. Just... get it done. We have to... go."

The hand moving gently over his chest stopped. "Go? Where?" LaFiamma's tone was almost one of a confused child.

"Home would be nice," Lundy answered.

"And how did you think you're going to get there?" LaFiamma demanded.

"That's why... we brought horses," Lundy said with a sigh. "Water?"

"Yeah," LaFiamma said quickly, holding up the canteen. "How about beer?"

Lundy carefully shook his head. "Won't exactly help me stay... in the saddle."

Obviously controlling his protest, LaFiamma slipped his hand behind Lundy's head, raising him so he could sip at the cool water. It was wonderful.

"Bring... that with us," Lundy reminded him about the water.

"Lundy, you can't be serious!" LaFiamma nearly shouted.

Reaching out, Lundy took his partner's arm. "No choice, LaFiamma. They'll want us out... before sundown."

The effort was more than he could spare and he lay back, dizzy with the effort. A hand touched his unmarred shoulder, squeezed.

"all right," LaFiamma said, wanting Lundy to lay quietly. "I'll have them saddle the horses."

LaFiamma started to go, but Lundy raised his hand and held the one on his shoulder down. The Northerner sat back, staring at Lundy in question. Lundy remembered those blue eyes, remembered the strength they had offered him when the pain had become too much for one man to take. They had both denied that fundamental truth for too long, only coming to see it in the last few months, still not acknowledging it out loud.

"Thanks," he said softly.

The acknowledgment was more than LaFiamma wanted right now, Lundy could see that in the way his expression became closed. "The only thing I did was stand there and watch you get tortured. I don't see much reason to thank me for that."

Lundy thought of arguing with him but had neither the strength or need. He simply smiled, letting LaFiamma know he, at least, knew the truth their partnership held. The blue eyes flicked away, afraid of the truth with Lundy hurt and still needing.

"Go on, LaFiamma," he drawled. "The sooner we... leave, the sooner... I get some doctoring."

He heard LaFiamma move away, and let himself give into the pain he'd tried unsuccessfully to hide from the Chicagoian. He wiped at his eyes; his hand came away covered with flakes of blood and shaking. Despite the sense of urgency he'd tried to instill in LaFiamma he wasn't sure he could stand, much less ride.

Closing his eyes, Lundy let himself drift with the pain.

*****

A hand touched his shoulder and he once more found himself looking up at LaFiamma. "Time?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," LaFiamma said tightly.

With LaFiamma's help he made it into a sitting position. The canteen was held up for him again and once more he drank his fill. For the first time at his chest to see how bad it was. A wrap of gauze was secured around his chest, showing blood in places. He glanced up at LaFiamma.

"When ..." he asked in confusion.

"You've been out a couple of hours," LaFiamma explained casually. "I thought it would be better to keep the cuts clean."

"Hours!" Lundy said harshly. "Boy, I told you we needed..."

"Shut up, Lundy," LaFiamma ordered.

The soft command stopped Lundy, brought the sudden realization of LaFiamma's condition. LaFiamma was in pain, had been in pain, worse still, he had watched helplessly while Lundy bled into the dust and was now faced with getting both his wounded partner and a small child home. Lundy could see all of it reflected in LaFiamma's darker than normal eyes and tight lips.

"Where's my... shirt?" he asked quietly.

LaFiamma scrambled around behind him, held up the rumpled dark blue shirt. With embarrassingly gentle moves, LaFiamma got him into the shirt.

Lundy said mildly. "Help me up."

LaFiamma looked down at him with a slight smile. "How long you plan on being cooperative?"

"Only as long as it takes to... get the hell out... of Dodge," Lundy conceded.

The dark haired detective snorted and reached for Lundy's arm. Lundy gave him a hard look. "If'n I let you try to haul.... me up, we'll both end up... ass down in the dirt."

"You got a better idea?" LaFiamma snapped.

"Squat down here."

LaFiamma did as instructed, looking skeptical. With a groan Lundy looped his arm over the shorter man's shoulders. Seeing the plan, LaFiamma put his arm around Lundy's waist.

"One, two..." LaFiamma started.

"Three," Lundy finished.

The Northerner pushed up from his knees, dragging Lundy upright with him. The pain that had receded under the growing shock whipped through Lundy with savage intensity. He choked back a scream that rose in his throat. The tent spun and his vision darkened. A minute later the world settled into focus and he found himself being held by LaFiamma, his partner's arm wrapped carefully around his back.

"Okay?" LaFiamma asked.

Lundy eased away, though he keep a careful hold around LaFiamma's shoulders. "Let's go."

Lundy registered the next long minutes as a vague nightmare. He didn't remember mounting, hoped he hadn't screamed. He shifted on the horse, knew something wasn't right. It took him a moment to realize he was on LaFiamma's smaller horse.

"LaFiamma," he asked quietly, "what the hell you doing... on my horse?"

Lundy gave him a wan smile. "Elizabeth has to ride with me. Fooler is bigger. Besides you said he likes to be in front, mine likes to ride behind. Works out better this way."

The logic was inescapable. The only thing Lundy could hope was that LaFiamma wouldn't have any trouble with the better trained horse. The twenty mile ride the day before had probably taken a lot of spunk out of the animal. Not wanting to think about the next few hours, Lundy leaned forward, propping his forearms on the saddle. He felt movement, and a hand touched his, put something in it. He opened his eyes enough to see the sunglasses LaFiamma had given him. Too sore to talk, he nodded his thanks. As he slipped on the glasses, the weight of his jacket settled over his shoulders. LaFiamma tugged it around him, not buttoning it but letting it rest across him.

From behind the glasses, Lundy watched LaFiamma climb carefully up on Fooler. Several gang members appeared and suddenly the small girl was put up behind the saddle. LaFiamma gave a real smile for the first time since the dark night in the parking lot. He reached back and patted the frightened girl's knee.

"Just hang on now, Elizabeth. We're going to get you home," he assured.

Lundy studied the girl. She was still wearing the blue overalls and white shirt she'd been wearing four days earlier. There was a leather collar around her neck, which angered Lundy. Under a mask of dust and dirt, her lips were tight and she stared straight ahead, ignoring the activity around her. She looked like she was in shock. It seemed to Lundy that without her sister to protect she had given into her fear. For the most part though she seemed in good shape, at least that was what Lundy hoped since, for the moment there was nothing they could do for her.

"Put your arms around me, beautiful," LaFiamma urged.

Elizabeth did as told, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning in close. With a very small kick, LaFiamma urged Fooler to move.

"Wait," a voice ordered.

Looking down, Lundy was confronted with the gang leader. Fear that all he had gone through was for nothing made him take a sharp breath.

"Leave him alo..." LaFiamma jumped to his defense.

A sharply raised hand cut him off. The blond leader looked up at Lundy. He laid the envelope full of money on the saddle. Their gazes locked, then Lundy nodded and stuffed it into his belt. The man moved aside. Lundy gestured toward LaFiamma, telling him to move. The Northerner was obviously confused but he kicked the horse again. Relief swept through Lundy as they moved out of the camp.

*****

It was evident that Lundy couldn't go much further. LaFiamma frowned, he hadn't wanted to stop for the night but there was no other option. He glanced sideways at his partner, could see the man sagging into the saddle, barely conscious.

"Levon?" he called softly, not wanting him to fall off the horse.

Lundy's head jerked up. "Okay, amigo," he whispered.

The fact that he now seemed oblivious to the pain made the decision for LaFiamma. The trail had alternated between stands of pine and flats of open grass; old cattle grazing was LaFiamma uneducated guess. They had entered a section of pines not long before and up ahead LaFiamma could see the dark green give way to the lighter green of pasture. He pulled back on the reins. Fooler jumped a little at the sudden stop. The other horse stopped. Lundy jerked his head up.

"What..." he asked blurrily. "Why are we stopping?"

"Elizabeth is getting tired," LaFiamma lied easily, sparing his partner's Texan pride. "You said it would take longer to get back."

Very slowly, Lundy reached up and took his sunglasses off. With surprisingly clear eyes he looked over at LaFiamma and forced a smile. "You're a bad liar, LaFiamma."

LaFiamma ignored him. With an ease that might have surprised Lundy had he noticed, LaFiamma threw his leg over the horse's neck and slid to the ground. He reached up and took Elizabeth off, controlling his grunt of pain. She offered neither resistance nor help and when he sat her on the ground she continued to stare ahead. Belatedly, LaFiamma realized that he might have two patients tonight.

"Elizabeth," he said calmly, kneeling in front of her. He took his coat off, handed it to her. "Go sit down under that tree okay."

She looked up at him, fear dark in her eyes. He felt a little better when she took the coat out of his hand and obeyed his instructions. He watched her go, then turned all his attention to Lundy.

The awareness had died in Lundy's brown eyes and he was once again slumped over. LaFiamma lay a hand on his leg. "Come on, buckaroo," he said with unconvincing cheerfulness. "Time to get down."

He reached up, putting his hand on Lundy's waist. His partner weakly slapped the help away. "LaFiamma," he drawled, "I been getting... off horses long as you been..."

His voice died as he leaned forward, hanging onto the horn and swinging his leg over. As one foot touched the dirt he managed to get the other foot out of the stirrup and drop to the ground. LaFiamma knew the instant before it happened that Lundy was going down. He grabbed him from behind, arms wrapping around his chest. Lundy cried out. LaFiamma spun him, shifting his hold to his back. Still, Lundy's chest was pressed against him and LaFiamma could feel the warm blood that had soaked through the bandage.

For a long moment he simply held him up, then with Lundy's silent help, he got him lowed against the nearest tree. Straightening slowly, he vowed that once Lundy was okay, he was going to spend a week in bed.

"Horses..." Lundy said faintly. "Tend 'em."

For the first time since starting back LaFiamma hesitated. "Okay. Take the saddles off, give them water and ... tie them up?" he ventured.

Lundy chuckled softly. "It'll do."

An hour later as the last of the light vanished, LaFiamma leaned tiredly against the opposite side of the tree that Lundy was propped against. He hurt, and was weary beyond anything he could remember. Still, he resisted trying to rest, continued to lean against the large pine, letting the dark cover him. It was strange to him, after a lifetime in the city, that the night could be so dark. He shivered, from a combination of cold and something he wouldn't name.

He looked over his shoulder, worried about the growing cold on the other two. The only blankets were the two from the horses; Lundy rested on one and Elizabeth on the other. He had managed, with Lundy's slurred coaching and his pocket lighter, to get a fire going. Elizabeth had immediately slid closer, though she still looking lost and scared. Lundy had stayed where he was against the tree. LaFiamma could see the shivers going through the lean Texan. He wanted to offer some kind of comfort but held back. The trust and need they had exchanged yesterday seemed too fragile to risk on anything further.

Lundy held his arms out to Elizabeth, said softly, "Come here, honey."

LaFiamma stared, waiting. The girl looked up at Lundy with wide eyes but after a minute moved closer, though barely to arms length. Reaching out, Lundy stroked her hair, then reached behind her neck and freed the leather collar. Holding it out where she could see it, Lundy tossed it into the dark.

The move did what no amount of verbal assurance could, it broke her frozen control. With a sob she threw herself into Lundy's lap. Lundy sighed, petting her hair and back.

"It's over," he whispered. "You're going home."

The sight and sound of the small child crying made the pale pain on Lundy's face and his own helplessness come crashing down around him. LaFiamma turn away, blinking fiercely. After a minute, he was able to look back. The open caring evident as Lundy stroked Elizabeth's back seemed to free LaFiamma's own emotions; his reluctance vanished. He sat down next to Lundy, slipping his arm around the blonde's broad shoulders. For an instant he expected resistance, smart remarks or stiff rejection, instead he felt the tension flow out of the pain stiff muscles.

"Lean on me," he suggested gently.

They spent the next few minutes adjusting, trying to get as comfortable as the circumstances would allow. Eventually, LaFiamma slipped behind Lundy, letting him rest against his chest; Elizabeth lay across them, draped over Lundy's lap and LaFiamma's legs. Just before he dozed off LaFiamma was pleased to note that they had all quit shivering.

*****

"You are the stubbornnest son of a bitch I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!" LaFiamma shouted.

He was completely ignored as Lundy struggled to get to his feet. He managed a few inches off the blue saddle pad before falling back with a sharp cry. LaFiamma was there instantly, holding him down. The fair skin burned through Lundy's cotton shirt and his face was flushed. LaFiamma cursed silently. He knew the fever wasn't dangerous, Lundy would be in a hospital before it became a problem but he also knew it would make the Texan even sicker and weaker.

"Lundy, someone is bound to be looking for..."

"Get me up," Lundy demanded through clenched teeth, eyes bright with anger and heat. "We can make it... back on our own."

LaFiamma took a deep, calming breath and started to argue when a small voice cut him off.

"I wanna go home."

He turned to find Elizabeth staring at him with too old blue eyes. He sighed. Maybe moving would be a good idea. At least with Elizabeth it would keep her mind off what had happened. For Lundy it probably couldn't hurt anymore than him fighting LaFiamma for the rest of the day.

"all right. Both of you sit here," LaFiamma ordered. "I'll saddle the horses."

As it turned out, saddling the horses was a good idea, at least for Elizabeth. As LaFiamma fumbled with the latigo she came up behind him and in a normal, patient child voice, explained how to loop the chinch.

Smiling down at her, he asked, "How'd you know that?"

With a quick smile, she said, "I have a pony named Max." Unexpectedly, she asked, "What's the name of your horses?"

"This one is Fooler." LaFiamma finished saddling the paint, then turned to his horse. "Uh, I don't have a name for this one, yet." Staring down at her he asked very seriously, "Maybe you can think of one for me."

She nodded, obviously appreciating the seriousness of naming a new animal. "I'll think on it."

Behind them Lundy laughed very softly. Next she advised him on the bridles. Finally they were ready to go. LaFiamma turned toward Lundy, leaving Elizabeth to pet Fooler's nose. Lundy was more aware than LaFiamma expected. The blond gave him a slight smile as he knelt down.

All he said though was, "Good thing she was here, huh?"

With only a small groan, Lundy made it to his feet. LaFiamma got around behind him and steadied him as he crawled in to the saddle. LaFiamma watched the blood drain from Lundy's already pale face. Despite being rebuffed the day before, he keep his hands around Lundy's waist. Long minutes went by while the Texan got his labored breathing back under control. Finally, he opened his eyes and nodded to LaFiamma.

"I'm okay," he whispered.

"Tell me another one, Lundy," LaFiamma snapped.

Shaking his head, LaFiamma reached into Lundy's front pocket and took out his sunglasses. He held them out, but Lundy only stared at them vaguely. LaFiamma shook his head, slipping them on and pushing them into place with one finger. Not giving Lundy a chance to say anything, LaFiamma turned and climbed up onto Fooler. Holding on to the horn, he held his hand down to Elizabeth, pulled her up into his lap.

"Can you steer, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Rein," she corrected.

"Yeah, okay. Just follow the trail."

Having Elizabeth in front gave LaFiamma a better chance of getting off fast enough to catch Lundy if he passed out. Despite the dark glasses, LaFiamma knew Lundy understood that, too.

*****

LaFiamma couldn't understand how someplace could be too cold and too hot at the same time. The wind hit him full on, a cold sharp northern wind that chilled his face and hands. At the same time the sun glared into his eyes despite the glasses, heated the dark colored jacket, caused a sweat to come up under his cotton shirt.

Lundy sagged suddenly, jerking the horse sideways.

"Lundy!" LaFiamma started to jump off.

"Okay, okay," Lundy managed to say.

The horse came back onto the wide trail. Lundy forced his head up but LaFiamma couldn't tell what was going on behind the dark glasses. Lundy managed a very weak smile before dropping his head back to his chest.

LaFiamma stared to open his mouth to suggest they stop for another rest and a glint of sunlight off metal caught his eye.

"Stop Elizabeth," he ordered.

"Whoa," the girl said though LaFiamma wasn't sure if she were talking to him or the horse.

The animal stopped and Lundy's horse swung close, it's head near LaFiamma's leg. Lundy didn't move for a moment, then very slowly his head came up and with exaggerated care he took his sunglasses off, staring in the same direction as LaFiamma.

"What?" he mumbled.

LaFiamma was still staring ahead, praying silently. "I thought I saw something."

Seconds that seemed like years crawled by. LaFiamma sighed, "I guess..."

With a small roar, the four-wheeled drive Bronco topped a small ridge twenty yards in front of them. Fooler shied sideways. LaFiamma grabbed around Elizabeth, hanging on to the horn while Elizabeth calmly reined the horse back to the trail. Lundy's horse stood still. LaFiamma smiled for what seemed like the first time in days as he spotted the Texas Ranger insignia on the vehicle.

He kicked the horse, urging them closer as the truck stopped two dozen feet away. Two Rangers climbed out, one already holding a blanket and first aid kit. The other was talking into a cellular phone. LaFiamma stopped the animals.

"LaFiamma ..." Lundy whispered.

LaFiamma attention snapped toward his partner. Jumping off, he grabbed Elizabeth and thrust her toward the first officer.

"Lundy?"

"I'm feeling... a might... dizzy," Lundy said in a bewildered tone. He tipped sideways, falling into LaFiamma's waiting arms.

The dead weight took them to the hard ground. LaFiamma landed first, with Lundy sprawled across his lap. Shifting, he pulled Lundy up until his head was cradled on LaFiamma's shoulder. Unmindful of the two officers watching, LaFiamma held him tight, gently wiped the sweat off his cheeks.

"Detective LaFiamma?" one of the Rangers ventured.

LaFiamma looked up, blinking against the too bright sun. "Yeah."

"This Detective Lundy?"

With tired pride he said, "Yeah, my partner and one tough hombre."

*****

Lundy watched LaFiamma pace the length of the small hospital room. LaFiamma was gesturing in agitation. "They got away with it, damnit!" Whirling toward Lundy he nearly shouted, "Doesn't that make you mad?"

"Of course it pisses me off, LaFiamma," Lundy answered hotly, wincing. With a tired sigh, he added, "We couldn't ID the kidnappers or the men in the parking lot. We got Elizabeth and the money back. Face it, LaFiamma, they got us."

With a thump, LaFiamma sat down in the overstuffed chair next to the bed. "They get a hundred thousand dollars; you end up..."

"The girls are safe," Lundy reminded him. He lay back, closing his eyes against the afternoon sun that was shining in the window. "That's the best we could do, and the only thing that really matters."

LaFiamma was silent, and Lundy eased his eyes slightly open. The Northerner was looking thoughtful, weighting what they had gone through against the gain and the injustice. Finally, his expression lightened. Lundy knew it was time to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Lundy asked, trying to sit up in the narrow hospital bed.

LaFiamma stood and helped him up. Lundy smiled to himself, his normally reluctant to touch partner didn't seem to notice the move.

"Do with who?" LaFiamma asked as he sat back down.

"The horse, you absent-minded Yankee," Lundy shook his head. "The one you got stuck in my barn."

To Lundy's immense surprise LaFiamma suddenly looked like a kid caught playing doctor with the neighbor. "Uh, I been meaning to talk to you about that."

Lundy smiled, suddenly knowing what LaFiamma was about to say. "He ain't such a bad looking horse," he volunteered.

LaFiamma looked up, the blue eyes wide and hopeful. "You think? Do you think you'd have room for him? I'll pay you."

Managing a frown, Lundy said, "I don't know. I don't have much pasture."

He watched the disappointment in LaFiamma's face and instantly regretted his joke. "Just pulling your leg, LaFiamma. Course you can keep him there. Fooler will like the company." Then, remembering the strength he'd been offered in on the long ride home, he added, "I wouldn't mind some either, truth be told. Ridings more pleasurable with two."

LaFiamma returned his smile. "Great! Just promise you'll be patient teaching me to ride."

Lundy started to say something smart about patience but was cut off by yawn. LaFiamma glanced at his watch. "Guess I'd better get going. Visiting hours are almost over. Is there anything I can bring you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, a ride home. They're kicking me loose after dinner."

"Dinner? You mean lunch," LaFiamma corrected.

"This is Texas, buddy, we have breakfast, dinner and supper."

LaFiamma snorted. "Whatever, I'll be here."

He stood, started to move away but Lundy snagged his wrist. Their ordeal had been over three days now and for three days neither had said much about it. Lundy wasn't sure he wanted to, but he looked up, locked his gaze on LaFiamma's blue eyes. After a minute of silence, he smiled. There wasn't anything that needed to be said.

LaFiamma nodded, the same feelings and thoughts clear in his expression. "I'll see you tomorrow, partner."

He was at the door when he turned around. "Did I tell you what Elizabeth named my horse?"

There was a tone in his voice that warned Lundy immediately that he wasn't going to like it. "No," he answered carefully.

In a matter-of-fact tone, LaFiamma said, "You know that big white stripe down his back? She said it made him look like a skunk."

"LaFiamma, you ain't calling..."

"We decided to call him Flower, you know, after the one in "Bambi."

Lundy's mouth dropped open. "No way in hell am I having a horse in my barn called..."

"Goodnight, Lundy."

Left alone staring at the closed door, a slow smile stared across Lundy's face as he considered a suitable revenge against his partner.


End file.
